marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-26287)
Peter Benjamin Parker is a teenager and high-schooler who lives with his Aunt May. A freak accident involving a radioactive spider bite granted Parker strange and fantastical, arachnid-like abilities, which allowed him to become a wrestler and, later, the notorious masked vigilante known as Spider-Man following the death of his Uncle Ben. His first battle was against the scientist Otto Octavius, who turned himself into the villainous Doctor Octopus, later fighting Adrian Toomes, who became the Vulture, in a fight which resulted in the destruction of the Statue of Liberty. More recently, he has been involved in battling newer villains, such as the Scorpion, the Jackal, and the Shocker, and has even found himself a newfound ally in his genetic clone Ben Reilly, also known as the Scarlet Spider, and has even started expanding and interacting more with the larger super-hero community around him. History Childhood Peter was born to S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Mary Parker and OsCorp researcher Richard Parker sometime in the late '90s. When Peter was three, he was sent off to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben while his parents went on a "business trip" overseas. In actuality, Richard had discovered illegal weapons dealings between OsCorp and Hydra and sought to expose Norman Osborn for these crimes, turning the information over to his wife in order for her to deliver it to Nick Fury. However, Osborn had the plane rigged with explosives and they died en route to the rendezvous point with Fury in Malaysia. Peter was subsequently raised by May and Ben like their own son for the remainder of his childhood and teenage years. High School At 15, Peter was attending the local Midtown High School and had two best friends in the happy-go-lucky Felicia Hardy and Harry Osborn, Norman's son. He was frequently bullied in school by kids like Flash Thompson and Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane, but Felicia and Harry helped him get through it. Spider-Man The Amazing Spider-Man Thor: Blood Oath The Spectacular Spider-Man Scarlet Spider Personality As a teenager, Peter was rather shy and bookish, intending to only focus on his studies. He became more confident once he became Spider-Man and started a relationship with Felicia Hardy, whose feisty demeanor would also help Peter open up more to others. Having grown up bullied, Peter suffers from a severe guilt complex, which was further worsened when his Uncle Ben was killed due to his own inaction towards a criminal he deliberately chose to ignore. His tenure as Spider-Man hasn't done much to improve it, as he often feels guilt if a person dies under his own watch. The issues with his guilt and ensuing inferiority complexes eventually pushed Peter into a full-blown depression. The mounting negative feelings eventually reached a boiling point and Peter began venting them as rage during his battles with various criminals, even sending an attempted mugger into a coma in one instance. Peter's rage was worsened even more when he bonded to the Venom symbiote during the Secret Wars, as the creature fed on testosterone and hormonal glands in the brain. Peter nearly reached a point of mental instability as a result of being bonded to the symbiote and essentially transformed from a friendly-neighborhood super-hero into a brutal and violent vigilante. This behavior soon led him into conflict with his various allies in the super-hero community, such as the Scarlet Spider. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength: Peter is able to lift an excess of up to 12 tons. * Hairs: Sharpened, microscopic hairs cover the entirety of Peter's body, allowing most any part of it to stick to any surface and allow him to scale surfaces. * Agility: Peter is extremely agile and is capable of avoiding most kinds of direct attack as a result. * Reflexes: Peter's reflexes are fast enough to catch flying bullets in his bare hands if timed correctly. * Spider-Sense: By far Peter's most useful ability, the Spider-Sense allows Peter to sense danger mere seconds before it even occurs. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-26287 Category:Students Category:Mutates Category:Super Strength Category:Adhesion Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Danger Sense Category:Good Characters Category:Created by MaxGoji